Lost and Found
by Misty-Rose20
Summary: Rin gets lost and ends up with Inuyasha's group, who don't know she travels with Sesshomaru. They are surprised when Sesshomaru comes for Rin. Later when Rin hears wolves she stays close Sesshomaru. Rated T to be safe and for Miroku being Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Me? Owning Inuyasha? That's funny. Nope, I don't own Inuyasha.**

Rin hummed as she picked flowers, Lord Sesshomaru had left her with Ah-Un while he and Jakken went to do something. Ah-Un was currently dozing by the small creek that ran not too far from the field.

It was about noon and Rin's stomach was growling. "Ah-Un, Rin is going to look for food, okay?" Rin's voice rang through the clearing.

The dragon nodded showing it understood then lazily closed it's eyes. Rin giggled and ran into the trees remembering a berry bush she had seen earlier.  
She found the bush and grabbed as many berries as she could fit into her kimono.

Laughing, she made a game of how many she could get in her kimono without them spilling over. Kimono filled to the brim, she set off again to find Ah-Un.

She froze as she heard leaves crunching behind her. Behind her was a youkai. Eyes glowing red as it stalked it's next meal. Slowly turning around she saw it long body and sharp fangs- it was a snake youkai. Rin let a blood curdling scream and dropped her food as the snake lunged at her.

Then, coming from behind Rin, an arrow glowing pink wised by and struck the youkai right between the eyes. The snake youkai hissed in pain and then blew up. Rin let out a startled gasp and whirled around to see a black haired girl standing in front of her. The girl approached Rin slowly, trying not to scare her.

"Hello, I'm Kagome. Are you okay?", Rin just stared at her,  
"I won't hurt you, promise. But I need to see if you were hurt"

Deciding this Kagome was safe Rin let her check her over. Satisfied the girl was unharmed Kagome asked,  
"What are you doing out here? Where are your parents?"

"My name is Rin. Rin's parents are dead. Rin is looking for food"  
Kagome instantly felt bad for Rin, _'She must be an orphan, the poor thing. But she looks pretty clean and well fed to be living in a forest. Maybe it happened recently. Well, I can't leave her here to starve'  
_  
"Do you have any family or somebody to look after you?" If she did Kagome would make sure the little girl got to them. Rin was wondering why Kagome wanted to know but realizing she wandered too far from Ah-Un and was lost, figured it would be best to stay with the Miko until Lord Sesshomaru found her,

"Hai, but Rin doesn't know where he is. Rin is sure he will find her soon though"

Kagome was glad to hear Rin had a guardian, the only problem was finding him "What's his name?"

Rin hesitated, she wasn't sure she should tell the Miko, what if she was an enemy of Lord Sesshomaru's? She didn't look like it, better safe then sorry though, right? Noticing Rin's hesitation, Kagome let it drop.

"Would you like to come with me until we find your guardian, Rin?"  
Rin was still hungry, and it looked like she could trust Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru would find her eventually.

So Rin nodded eagerly, "Hai." Kagome smiled warmly and Rin took her hand as she was led to camp.

Rin tugged at Kagome's hand when she saw something shiny on the ground, Kagome stopped and Rin ran over and picked up the shiny thing. After rubbing the dirt off, she saw it was a small rock, about the size of a coin. It's deep blue color glittering in the sun. Smiling big, she skipped back to Kagome to show off her new treasure.  
"Look what Rin found!"

She squealed jumping up and down with excitement. Kagome was amused to see her so happy over a rock. She knelt down and took the rock from Rin, turning it over, holding it up in the sun, "That's pretty, Rin. I don't think I've seen one like it before" she said, dropping the rock in Rin's palm.

About fifteen minutes later they were at camp.

"Oi, wench, where'd ya go?" Inuyasha called from his tree. Kagome looked up at him while Rin just twirled her stone around.

"Well, if you must know I was taking a walk. Am I not allowed to leave without your permission?" She glared at Inuyasha, he 'Keh'ed and turned away.

"Kagome? Is this the camp?" asked Rin

"Oh! That's right! Guys, this is Rin. I found her while I was walking, she was about to be attacked a snake youkai. She got separated from her guardian and doesn't want to tell me his name yet so she's staying here," she shot a glare at Inuyasha that dared him to say otherwise, "Until we can get her back to her guardian"

Inuyasha jumped down "No. She'll just slow us down! We can drop her at the next town!"

Kagome smirked and said "Sit." Rin giggled when Inuyasha smashed to the ground.

They heard a muffled "Not funny" from the hole that was Inuyasha which only served to make Rin laugh harder.

After getting no more protest from the group she pointed everyone out "There's Sango, that's Miroku, the one in the ground is Inuyasha, and there's Shippo and Kirara." Rin smiled brightly and waved.

"Oh she is so cute!", exclaimed Sango,

"You say she was looking for food, Kagome? She must be hungry" Kagome nodded at Sango and went to make ramen. Rin sat on the ground, bored out of her mind. She got up and started whirling in circles, seeing how fast she could go before falling. Faster, faster, faster. This was fun. She went even faster even though she was getting dizzy. Then she fell and let out a care free laugh as she watched the world spin.

"Ramen is ready" called Kagome. Rin got up and stumbled a bit, still dizzy. She grabbed Miroku's leg and sat on his foot as he walked, getting a fun ride to dinner -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After everyone had eaten Rin had gone to sleep, as she had a long day.  
The group was currently discussing what to do with her.

"I still say we drop her in a village", Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"We can't do that! We are going to find her guardian, and if we can't then we'll just have to see what happens"

Sango nodded "I agree with Kagome. We can't just dump her! And I really doubt she'll be a problem. Though it does concern me how much danger she would be in."

Miroku looked thoughtful before piping up "I think we should try to get her to tell us who her guardian is, if she refuses and we cannot find him, then she can stay at a nice village"

"I agree with Miroku!" Said Shippo.

"Keh, no one cares what you think!"

"Inuyasha, sit. Well, then it's decided. We keep Rin for a while and if we can't help then leave her in Kaede's village."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rin had been with Inuyasha's group for a week now and was riding Kirara with Sango because her feet hurt. But it just wasn't the same as Ah-Un, she was also worried Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't find her, what if he didn't want to find her? Maybe she should tell the nice people so they could find him... Just then she heard Inuyasha yell "Crap! I smell him, and he's close!" He grabbed Tetsaiga, Rin amazed to see it transform.

"Who?!" asked an alarmed Kagome

Shippo sniffed the air, "Sesshomaru." Then Rin saw a blur of white stop in front of Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru came! Rin jumped off Kirara and was about to run over to him but Kagome grabbed her,

"Rin, stay with me!" Kagome strung her bow and stood protectively in front of Rin who was now confused.

"I have not come to fight you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in his usual deadpan voice.

Inuyasha did not back off "Keh! Then why are you here?!"

"Because you have something that is mine"

While the brothers were talking, Rin tried to run away from Kagome but her arm was grabbed before she could get 5 feet away, "Lord Sesshomaru, you came!" she yelled. Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru was Rin's guardian? He-Who-Hates-Humans?

"Release the girl, Miko." Came Sesshomaru's emotionless voice.

Kagome looked Rin in the eye "You know him???"

She nodded eagerly "Hai." The moment Kagome released her she ran to Lord Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. When he looked down at Rin, Kagome could see his eyes soften the tiniest bit. He cared about her, Kagome realized with a jolt.

Inuyasha snorted "Your letting a little girl follow you? YOU went through the trouble of tracking her-a human? I don't believe it."

Sesshomaru stared at him, his face blank "What I do is none of your concern, Inuyasha"

He then turned and walked off "Come, Rin."

"Hai!", Rin waved to her friends, "I told you he'd find me! Thanks for everything, bye!" Then cheerfully skipped off after Sesshomaru telling him about her rock.

Kagome watched as they disappeared out of sight.

"Wow. Who would've known?" The Demon Slayer shook her head.

"That was quite unexpected" Miroku then groped Sango, who stood next to him.

SLAP "PERVERT!" Then Sango marched off, Miroku following her rubbing his red cheek.

"You know what, Inuyasha? I think Sesshomaru actually cares about her,"

"Maybe. But WHY would Sesshomaru let a girl follow him? It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to, some things just are. Oh well, lets go back. I think we might have to save Miroku from Sango"  
Then they walked back to camp.

**Did I keep everybody in character? I would like to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Please, point out what I could make better and how. Compliments are cool too. I'm okay if you flame too because I want your honest opinions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha... Did you really think I did?**

**AN- I was in a somewhat fluffy mood when I wrote this and realized my Sess/Rin story didn't really have any Sess. So here's this chapter and this one really is the end. Um... I tried to keep everybody In Character as best I could. I'm not sure if I did though, because I was in a fluffy mood and we know Sess is _not _like that. But I think I did an okay job. If they are OOC let me know.**

"-and then Shippo did this cool trick and there was like pretty blue fire that was shaped like a star!"

Lord Sesshomaru and Rin had returned to where he had left Jaken and Ah-Un about five hours ago and Rin was still going on about what happened while she was with Inuyasha's group.

Sesshomaru was only half listening as he sat against a tree watching the fire. Jaken, however, was getting irritated with her constant chatter, "Enough, Rin! Lord Sesshomaru does not want to listen to you babbling on and neither do I! So why don't you just-"

"Jaken."

With that Jaken was silenced.

Sesshomaru then turned his attention to the talkative girl, "Rin, it is late. Go to sleep."

Rin nodded "Hai." She went over to Ah-Un and patted it's noses "Goodnight, Ah-Un" she then laid down next to the dragon closing her eyes, going into a light sleep.

"Finally the brat shut-up," muttered Jaken

Sesshomaru glared.

Jaken quickly tried to cover, "W-what I meant was-"

"Be silent, Jaken."

"Y-yes, my lord." Jaken stuttered. He eventually went to sleep holding the Staff of Two Heads.

Lord Sesshomaru stayed awake, listening for any threats. There were some wolves howling in the distance, but otherwise it was relatively quite. But as the howling got a little louder he heard whimpering.

He turned his head to see Rin, who was awake.

"Rin, why are you still up?"

She jumped, startled, "Rin is scared of wolves."

_'So that's it. She's afraid of howling because she was killed by wolves.'_

A particularly loud bark came and Rin shot up, running over and sitting very close to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, they sound so close. They won't attack, will they?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her frightened form which was slowly moving closer when she thought he wasn't looking. "They wouldn't dare come near me. You are safe."

She looked at him with big, trusting eyes, "May Rin sleep here tonight?"

He thought about it for a minute before giving the slightest nod of his head. Thinking she would stay where she was and just go to sleep beside him, it surprised him when she got under his arm and cuddled to his side. He went stiff for a moment before relaxing and letting her stay. Rin's fears forgotten, she fell asleep.

_Strange,_ he thought, _that she feels safer with youkai . Normal humans would be running for their lives. But not her._ Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. Not sleeping though, he was very alert to what was going on around him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jaken woke up early that morning. The sun was shining brightly in the little clearing. He yawned and looked around, Ah-Un was grazing, Lord Sesshomaru looked like he was sleeping but Jaken knew better, and Rin was missing. This was bad! If Rin was gone Jaken would surly be blamed!

He looked around again in a panic, then he spotted her. He didn't see her before because she was mostly covered by Lord Sesshomaru's huge sleeve, still under his arm, sleeping by his lord's side. This was very wrong! Rin had no right to invade Lord Sesshomaru's personal space. Forgetting his place, Jaken screeched, "Lord Sesshomaru! That human is touching you!"

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes looking at Jaken, "I am aware of that, Jaken. Do you have a problem?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes! That is-" Jaken was cut off when Sesshomaru threw a rock at his head, causing a huge and painful bump to appear.

"Jaken, go get Ah-Un."

"Yes, Mi-lord!" Jaken bowed and left in a hurry, eager to do as he was told lest he get another rock thrown at him.

Once he was gone, Sesshomaru gently shook Rin awake and said "We are leaving, Rin."

Rin nodded sleepily and got on Ah-Un -who Jaken had just gotten- and went back to sleep knowing she would be safe.

END

**Constuctive criticsm is welcome! So are compliments and I'm okay with flames too. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Yeah, I said I was done with this story but I had another fluffy idea and made it fit with this story. I love fluff. There will be a chapter 4 continuing this chapter and it should be out around Sunday or Monday. Also, I changed the title from _You Came_ to _Lost and Found _because I never liked the first title but I couldn't think of anything, I like this title and it won't change again. And thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapters and favorited my story :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

It had been two weeks since Rin had been retrieved back from Inuyasha's group and she was currently napping on Ah-Un as it followed Sesshomaru and Jaken. She had been feeling funny the day before but didn't think anything of it. However, when Lord Sesshomaru woke up her up today, she felt absolutely awful. Her throat hurt, her nose was stuffy, her tummy hurt, and all she wanted to do was lay around and sleep.

Her companions had noticed this strange behavior considering the little girl was usually full of energy, running around, picking flowers, and babbling about something. But today she was struggling to keep up with them and asking for a lot of breaks. Finally, Sesshomaru just put her on Ah-Un.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard Rin wake up as she yawned and stretched.

Rin felt even worse then before, she had been trying not to tell Sesshomaru and Jakken that she was sick because she didn't want to be a burden but she was feeling nauseous and she wanted to cry, "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin doesn't feel good."

Sesshomaru turned around and walked over to her, he had known she was ill for she smelled of sickness but he has hoped it wasn't that bad.

He sighed, "What is it exactly that bothers you?"

"Rin's tummy and throat hurt," she sniffed, "Rin can't breathe through her nose. She has a headache too. Lord Sesshomaru..." She whimpered as her eyes watered.

Sesshomaru saw she was about to cry and felt a strange feeling in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was, concern? No, he was Sesshomaru and worried over no one. Pity? Maybe.

He looked at her sick form, as much as he hated asking anything of his brother...

"We'll camp here for a few days. Jaken, find the Miko that follows my hanyo brother and tell her that her assistance is required."

Jaken sputtered, "W-what?! Help from Inuyasha's group?! Why?!"

Sesshomaru glared coldly, "Go, don't make me tell you again."

Jaken obediently scurried off to find Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed, '_Now, for Rin'_

He went to her and felt her forehead, she definitely had a fever. He didn't know a lot about human sicknesses but he did know he should try to bring the fever down and keep her hydrated.

He could hear a river bubbling not too far away, he could get clean water there.

"Rin, stay here. I will be back shortly."

She looked worried, "You'll be back soon, right?"

"Yes."

In Ah-Un's saddle bag he grabbed a container and ran toward the river. It only took him about five minutes to get there and back.

* * *

Rin's flushed face smiled when he knelt down beside her and looked her over. Sesshomaru dipped a cloth in the cool water and gently wiped it across her forehead. Rin leaned into the touch, the refreshing cloth feeling good against her hot face.

Sesshomaru would never admit it but he hated when Rin was down or hurt and seeing her sick was bothering him more then it should. He decided that it wasn't the fact she was sick but that he was being slowed down and inconvenienced that bothered him. But then why didn't he just leave her somewhere if that was the problem?

The thought was put in the back of his mind when Rin started coughing. He silently pushed a canteen of water to her which she drank greedily, wincing sometimes because of her throat.

"Rin," she turned her eyes to him, "are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "No, and Rin's throat hurts," she said in a whiny voice.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I know, Rin, I know." He wished Jaken would hurry up.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked nervously.

"What is it?"

She stared at her feet for a moment, "You won't leave Rin, right?"

Sesshomaru was a little startled by her question but it didn't show.

"Why are you asking, Rin?"

She picked at the grass, refusing to look at him, "Well," she started, "Rin is sick and Master Jaken said she's a burden and that Lord Sesshomaru might leave her at a human village or with Kagome."

'_I will kill that toad when he gets back' _Sesshomaru decided. Rin was obviously worrying herself about it, and it was true, she could slow them down but it wasn't her fault.

"Don't listen to anything Jaken tells you."

Rin knew what he meant and was relieved.

He heard Rin sneeze, well maybe he was just a little worried about her.

**AN- There's the end of chapter 3! I think Sesshomaru might be slightly OCC if he is then sorry! Please review, they make me happy. Construtive Critisim is welcome so I can improve my writing, so are compliments and flames! **


	4. Chapter 4

The bright sun shone cheerfully on a little village. A little green imp was running as fast as his short legs could carry him to this village. He'd heard people talking about a silver haired hanyo, perverted monk, strong demon slayer, and beautiful Miko coming this way after defeating a huge demon. He only hoped he could catch them before they moved on.

* * *

Kagome gently shook Shippo, "Wake up, it's time to pack up and go."

The kitsune opened his eyes lazily, "Can I eat before we go? Please, Kagome?" He said while jutting out his lower lip and widening his eyes, successfully making a puppy dog face.

"Of course, Shippo! Just hurry, okay?"

Kagome handed him a granola bar and started repacking her big yellow bag.

"Oi! The green dude that travels with Sesshomaru is coming this way," Inuyasha yelled, "Sesshomaru must be close!"

Inuyasha pulled out Tesagia, preparing for a battle, Sango changed into her slayer's outfit with her Hiraikotsu at the ready. Kagome looked around the cluttered room until she found her bow and arrows. When everyone was prepared, everyone ran outside to meet Sesshomaru.

Shippo sniffed the air, "I don't smell Sesshomaru."

"But why would it just be Jaken?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked thoughtful, "Perhaps he wanted to send a message but could not or would not deliver it himself."

"Sesshomaru doesn't need help, and if he did he would kill himself before asking us, so it's not a message for help. Maybe it's a death threat. No, He would tell us that himself. I don't know," Inuyasha growled, "Probably some sort of psychotic trap!"

By the time Inuyasha had finished, Jaken was there panting from exhaustion. Kagome dug around in her back-pack for a few minutes and pulled out a bottle of water, "Would you like a drink?"

Jaken stared at her suspiciously for a moment before accepting.

"So," Sango started, "Why are you here?"

"I, Jaken, have a message from the most awesome and powerful Lord Sesshomaru, he said to tell you, Miko," he pointed at Kagome," That your assistance is required. We shall leave right away."

There was a shocked silence, before an outraged Inuyasha shouted,

"No way! You can go and tell your precious Sesshomaru that we decline. What has he ever done for us? Nothing. He 'requires our assistance'? Yeah right! More like hoping we'll come and he can corner us, You can just tell him-"

"Inuyasha, I do believe he asked me."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Well, Kagome, I agree with Inuyasha, it is kind of fishy. Jaken, exactly what does he need help with?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes at Jaken.

"You dare question Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Inuyasha bopped Jaken on the head, "Yes, yes! We dare question him," Inuyasha picked Jaken up by the back of his cloak, "Now answer the question!"

Jaken looked terrified, "W-well, Rin g-got s-sick and I-I believe Lord Sesshomaru wants the M-miko's medicines."

Inuyasha dropped him to the ground.

"I'll go," said Kagome.

All eyes turned to her, Miroku was the first to speak up, "Lady Kagome, are you sure that is a good idea?"

Inuyasha was absolutely outraged, "WHAT?! No way, you're going! That's insane! What if he attacks you and takes the jewels or something? Or holds you hostage?"

Kagome calmly answered, "One, Sesshomaru has never shown interest in the Sacred Jewel and aren't you the one he wants dead? So why attack me?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "Two, hold me hostage for what? We don't have anything he wants... well there is Tesaiga but he hasn't bothered here lately and I think he gave up. I don't really think he's that kind of guy anyway, if he wanted something he'd just go get it and kill whoever was in his way. Three, I think this real because I know he cares about little Rin, and it just feels right. Before you say anything, Inuyasha, I'm not doing it for Sesshomaru but for Rin. Besides, you guys are coming with me, right?"

Everyone nodded and Inuyasha jumped in the tree to sulk.

"I would love to see Rin again anyway," said Sango.

Kirara meowed in agreement.

"All of you?! Lord Sesshomaru wanted just you!" Jaken yelled at Kagome.

"It's all of us or nothing."

Jaken sighed resignedly, "Fine. We leave tonight."

* * *

As he looked at the full moon he smelled them before he heard them, Inuyasha's entire group had come with Jaken. He had a hand on his sword just in case Inuyasha acted like his usual idiot self. But Inuyasha did nothing but glare, staying close to the Miko protectively.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have brought them," Jaken said with a bow.

Sesshomaru turned his head toward him, "I see this, Jaken"

Jaken nodded, then promptly found Ah-Un and fell asleep against it.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Where's Rin?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head toward the tree where she slept.

"Dear Sango, let me help you with that," Miroku said, coming to help Sango unroll the blankets and set everything up for the group.

A few minutes later, a slap echoed through the clearing with a shout of, "PERVERT!"

Miroku was sporting a red hand print on his cheek and a lecherous grin, Sango sat steaming by the fire they had made. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was normal behavior. The noise had woken Rin, who sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and took in all the people around her before jumping up happily and hugging Kagome.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara! What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard you were sick so we came to visit! And hopefully, make you feel better!" Said Kagome, hugging Rin back.

Sango walked over, "Hello, Rin!"

Miroku took Rin's hands and knelt before her, "Rin, when you are well and much older, will you bear my chil-?" he broke off into nervous laughter as Sesshomaru glared daggers at him and flexed his clawed hand threateningly, "Um... never mind, Rin."

Inuyasha was barley containing his laughter as Sango marched over there, eyes fiery with rage, and dragged him into the dark forest with mutters of, "We need to have a talk... you will regret that... no need for Rin to see unnecessary violence..." her voice faded as they went deeper in the forest, out of site.

"Right... let's forget that happened," Kagome got a worried look on her face, "Inuyasha, where's Shippo? He was here earlier."

"Haven't seen him since we got here."

"Maybe you should look for him."

"No way I'm leaving you alone with him," Inuyasha jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Sesshomaru, "Shippo is probably fine."

"Yes, but-"

Sesshomaru broke in, "Perhaps you should check the direction the Monk and Demon Slayer went."

Sesshomaru was getting irritated with all the bantering and wanted them all to shut-up, help Rin, and leave.

"Oh, well he always eavesdrops on us. Guess he listens to their conversations too."

Kagome then busied herself by digging out the cold medicine.

Inuyasha nodded, "Serves them right, Sango and Miroku always spy on us so I say let them get spied on."

Kagome ignored him and gestured for Rin to come, "Okay, Rin, I want you to open your mouth so I can see your throat. Okay?"

Rin opened her moth and Kagome used her flashlight to see the back of her raw throat. Sesshomaru watched, secretly wondering where she got the thing that put out a beam of light. Kagome then got a bottle of water and measured some liquid into a small spoon.

"This is going to taste horrible but I want you to drink it all, it'll make you feel better. It's easier if you drink it really fast to get done and over with."

Inuyasha sniffed curiously at the liquid and started gagging, "What is that? It smells disgusting."

Kagome threw him a look and quickly whispered, "It is medicine from my time, and it doesn't taste nearly as bad as that stuff you gave me when I was sick!"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Whatever."

"Miko, what exactly are you giving her?" Sesshomaru wanted to make sure she wasn't poisoning Rin.

Kagome smiled kindly, "My name is Kagome, not Miko. And this will bring down her fever, dry her nose, and numb her throat for a few hours. It works quickly so she'll feel better soon," Kagome studied Rin for a moment, "I think you'll be able to travel again in about three days."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked off. Kagome turned back to Rin and held the spoon to her lips, Rin was hesitant to take it but opened her mouth swallowed it. She made a disgusted face and chugged the water to get the taste out of her mouth.

The bushes rustled and Shippo popped out giggling, "You guys should have seen! I almost felt bad for Miroku but it was too funny!"

Sango came out of the forest holding herself in a smug fashion, Miroku limping after her with lots of bumps on his head.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and jumped in a tree, keeping watch. Kagome just sighed and shook her head at Miroku.

"Hi Shippo," Said Rin

"Hey, Rin! How do you feel?"

"Rin feels a little bit better, Kagome's icky stuff must be working," Rin looked around the clearing and frowned, "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's not far, I can still smell him."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," said Rin.

Kagome glanced at the sky, _'It's late, I would guess about midnight.' _

She set up her sleeping bag by the fire, Sango and Kirara decided to sleep by Kagome and leave Miroku on the otherside of the fire. Looking up, Kagome was startled to see Sesshomaru was back. He had made no noise coming back and Kagome idly wondered how long he'd been sitting by the tree.

"Rin, I'm going to sleep. Do you need anything?"

Rin shook her head, so Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag with Shippo and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up when she heard the rustle of leaves and the patter of footsteps. She cracked her eyes open just a little so she could see what was going on while pretending to still be asleep.

Rin was the one up and Kagome thought about getting to see if she needed anything but decided against it, in favor of seeing what she was doing.

Walking as quitely as she could, Rin went over to Sesshomaru who sat leaning against a tree, eyes closed. Rin tugged on his sleeve and he opened his golden eyes toward her.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered.

The wind blew and she shivered once.

Kagome still wasn't sure exactly what Rin wanted from Sesshomaru but he seemed to know.

He nodded once and a smiling Rin curled up in his side, he put his arm around her and closed his again.

Kagome turned around and poked Sango until she whispered, "What?"

Putting her finger to her lips, Kagome pointed over at Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Aww, that is so adorable!"

"I know! Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen? This just proves he does have a heart somewhere!"

The girls talked in hushed voices for a few minutes longer before going back to sleep

* * *

Kagome was rudely awakened by Inuyasha that morning, "Oi! Wake up, we need to go."

"Five more minutes..."

"No," Inuyasha said as he started poking her.

"Stop that, it's annoying."

"Get up and I'll stop."

Kagome smiled a beautiful smile, "Sit."

Kagome yawned and got up as Inuyasha crashed to the ground. She saw the others had already packed and Rin was munching on some berries, feeling a little better. It looked like Sesshomaru planned on leaving today too, for Ah-Un was saddled and it's bag full. Jaken held the reins mumbling.

Kagome grabbed the medicine and walked over to Sesshomaru, "Take this, give Rin two spoons, twice a day for three days."

Sesshomaru said nothing but took it and put it the saddle bag.

"You could at least say thanks..." Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

"Bye, Rin!" Kagome yelled as the groups went their separate ways, things back as they were.

"Bye, thanks for everything!"

**THE END! It was fun working on this fluffy little story but I am now done. I worked hard to have this out by Sunday and hope yall enjoyed it (this is also the longest chapter I've ever written) Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited me, you guys are awesome. Please review and tell me how I did, constructive criticism is always welcome as is compliments and flames :)**


End file.
